Dragonball Troopers
by Duette
Summary: What happens when Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kullin are thrown into the Yorodien Samurai Trooper Ronin Warriors world? What will happen when a new dark force in the Samurai world suddenly appears & the Z fighters have to help the Troopers? Discontinued
1. Where am I?

In a dark void, a light shuffle of feet can be heard in the far distance

This is my first fic, so please be gentle! I was sitting on my bed one day a few years ago and I came up with this idea. This started when Toonami had Ronin Warriors on and I've been writing this off and on for the past couple of years.I have around 30 or so pages written so I'll try and type them up as soon as possible! Read away!

_blah blah_- Character thinking

( blah blah) – My mindless chatter ^-^

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

In a dark void, a light shuffle of feet can be heard in the far distance. A young man, about 16 or so is walking blindly, trying to grasp his situation. He looks here and there calling out to whoever will help him. You can't see his tiger blue eyes hidden under the mass of jet-black hair matted around his face. Suddenly a loud noise pierces through the blackness, searing his senses and making him loose focus and balance.   
  


"Who's there?"  
  


Again, the silence is unbroken. He waits for what seems like an eternity until, as sudden as a flash of light; a Nether Soldier jumps at him with spear in hand ready to strike. The boy backs away startled, the soldier sees his chance and lunges to plant his spear deep into the boy's chest. The boy trips in his run for safety and the soldier is quickly upon him again. He looks up, just in time to see the spear dive for his throat.  
  


"Ryo! Ryo, wake up!"  
  


Ryo looked around to see his friends at his bedside, and a worried Nasuti. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  


Seiji explained that, "You were tossing in the bed and keeping us all awake," with a tired look about his face.  
  


"Have another nightmare?" asked Shuu, stuffing his face with a chocolate bar he found under his bed. Of course, half of the bar was on his shirt and the other half being ground into the gaping hole he calls a mouth.  
  


Ryo sat up and put his hand to his head, "Yeah, it was weird. It's the same one I've had for two weeks straight! I know what's going to happen, but every time I always feel like I'm going to die."   
  


"Well," Touma said, "why don't we leave him to get dressed while Shin makes pancakes for breakfast?"  
  


Shin gave Touma a nasty look (is that possible? Shin, giving someone a nasty look?), "Since I volunteered I guess I don't have a choice."  
  


"I guess ya don't," laughed Shuu as he pushed the other three guys out of the room.  
  


Nasuti kissed Ryo on the forehead after the four had left and then exited herself.  
  


Ryo sighed and laid back down to catch a few minutes of zzz's.  
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  


A lone, dark figure sits on a large throne. His face is hidden in the darkness, as he impatiently taps his fingers.  
  


"How is Ryo coming along?"  
  


"Very well, sire. We are putting more and more Nether Soldiers in his dreams. The more he fights them in his nightmares, the more he is weakened," a feeble old man quaking with fear replied, scared lest his master be unsatisfied with the answer. "However…"  
  


The figure glared at the man. How dare there be anything wrong with his perfect plan? "What!"

The old man shivered unconsciously and hastily replied, "We think Shu'ten might be interfering. Ryo is having recurring images of a tall man with dark green eyes. We think Shu'ten might search out this person."

"This is no good. Find Shu'ten and send his spirit to Youjakai before I send yours there as well!"

"Yes, sire!" trembled the man as he ran to the safety of the darkness.

The figure stared at the retreating man's back. "Green eyes might be a problem."   
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  


Anubis, Naaza, Rajura and Kayura were all sitting on a huge sofa, drinking beer and watching Willie Coyote on Cartoon Network.  
  


"I don't understand this. All the coyote wants is dinner," Anubis said, then taking a gulp of the hot beer in his hand, "This is really gross beer. Oh well," and takes another gulp.  
  


"Get him! Get him! No the other way! Can't you fly a missle right?!" yelled Rajura jumping off the couch and landing three inches away from the tv screen.  
  


"Hey! Get out of the way!" cried Kayura.  
  


"Yeah! Out of the way!" yelled Naaza.  
  


"Stupid bird, just die!" yelled Rajura as he punched the tv. Sparks flew everywhere, burning whatever and who ever they touched.   
  


"Ouch! You stupid baka! Now we have to buy another tv!" moaned Kayura as she brushed off dead sparks from her shirt.  
  


Out of no wherea male voice spoke {Maybe I can be of assistance.}  
  


"How can you help Shu'ten Doji?" asked Kayura standing up to get the rest of the sparks of her shirt.  
  


{I can go to the electronics store and just take one. It will look like the tv is walking itself.}  
  


"Well, we don't do anything unlawful anymore. Even if we _could_ get away with it. Besides what kind of name would you give the spirits?" smiled Kayura.  
  


{You're right. We're not theives. Well, I didn't come here for a social call. There is serious buisness to attend to.}  
  


"What is it?"asked Naaza trying to unsuccessfully clean up their little apartment. There was a silence 

to where Naaza was about to ask again.  
  


{Arago is back}

The four ex-masho stood in complete horror.

"Nanda[1]! Masaka[2]! It just can't be!" yelled Kayura.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" cried Anubis.

{Unfortunately, no. I don't think the Troopers can handle this new threat on their own.}

"What do you want us to do about it? We destroyed our armors long ago! We vowed to never wear their evil again. We couldn't help them." reminded Rajura, sunking into the sofa.

{Go to the Yagyu house. I already have two in mind for such a task.}

The four stood waiting for something.

Naaza, "Well? Are you going to tell us who they are?!"

{The time is not right for that yet.You shall see}

Anubis, "Demo [3]…"

Kayura clamped Anubis's mouth shut and quickly replied, "Don't mind them. We will go to Nasuti's house right away."

The spirit left without a word leaving them to ponder over what he had just told them. Kayura, Anubis, Rajura, and Naaza quickly tried (key word _tried_) to clean up their apartment, and left for Yagyu Nasuti's residence.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A small speck in a meadow of full green grass, and tall grim boulders was fighting with all he was worth. We realize it is the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. He was shadowboxing, and sweat was rolling down his high forehead to his determined eyes, momentarily blinding him. _Maybe I should take a break. _He thought to himself. _No, I have to keep training. Must…_punch..._ keep…_kick..._ training_.He then sprints over to the biggest boulder in the feild and proceeds to pummel it to the ground. He punches harder and harder, until his knuckles begin to bleed. Very soon the rock gives way from the horrendous torture it was recieving.

{Very nice.}

Vegeta's head cocked up at the intrusion of sound, "Who's there?" When no one answered, "I now you're there. Well?... **speak**!"

{You train yourself too harshly.}

Vegeta could have sworn that the sound came from at his immediate left. In the blink of an eye, he turned to the left and gave off a series of ki blasts. Feeling better now that was rid of the annoying noise, he smiled and resumed kicking and punching in random order. 

{Tisk, Tisk. Such anger.}

Vegeta twirled around to face nothing, once again. "Where _are_ you?!" in his mind he added, _Why can't I detect him?_

{You will see soon enough.}

"Wha?...aaaaaaaaaaa"

The hole at the Prince's feet closed up quickly, and the meadow became quiet once more.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Yo, Dende! How's it going, buddy?" yelled Kullin as he ran to catch up to his long-time friend. Kami's Lookout is the highest place on Chikyuu. It is home to Dende, guardian to Chikyuu and Mr. Popo, the loyal keeper of the gardens. 

"What are you doing here, Kullin? Not that I'm surprised," smiled Dende, getting up from his comfy chair to shake hands, "But, a bit short notice. Look at the plants! I told Mr. Popo I'd help him trim them, but I just haven't gotten to it yet."

"Oh, that's alright. They look fine, really," said Kullin laying down the gym bag he brought along with him, "It's only me."

The two walked around the lookout for a while until they arrived back where Kullin laid his gym bag. "So, what is the unexpected arrival about?" questioned Dende, pointing to the bag.

"Well, um...ya see...uh...hahaha!" laughed Kullin scratching the back of his head.

Dende smiled and shook his head, "18 kick you out again?"

"Yeah," laughed Kullin, slumping to the ground, and going through his belongings chatting abut how it wasn't his fault and this and that, and unimportant things.

Piccolo was meditating by a nearby tree and overheard the entire conversation. He smirked and thought to himself, _Humans, and their trivial problems_.

{Quite trivial, indeed}

"Hm?"

Silence, he waited for it again, and nothing.

He resettled himself and muttered, "Just the wind."

{I'm **not **the wind.}

"Who is this?" questioned Piccolo, getting up and fully agitated.

"Hey Piccolo! How's it going?" yelled Kullin when he saw the Namek-jin. He walked on over to the alien to see what he's been up to. 

{Piccolo...Come!}

Just then, a portal opened beneath Piccolo, and both Kullin and Piccolo dropped into the void. The hole quickly disappeared and it was as if no one was ever there.

"Kullin! You dye your hair?" laughed Dende when he saw a box of blach hair dye. When he looked back up no one was there. "Hey?...guys...guys?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please review! This is my first so I'm anxiously awaiting new reviews. If I get enough I'll go ahead and finish the fic. If not, I'll post it anyway because I've worked on this thing FOREVER!! In other words:

Piccolo: Review or get blasted!

I couldn't have put it better myself!

[1]- What did you say?

[2]- That's impossible! I don't believe it!

[3]- But!


	2. Introductions

Yeah

Disclaimer: I kinda forgot about this part so throughout this entire story none of these characters belong to me.

Authoress' rants: Yeah! Second part! I guess I better hurry up in typing this thing. I've already started on another fic. Ya know- song fics are SOOO much easier to write because they have a clear cut beginning, middle, and end. Now, if you actually sat down and planned out your fic then it would be easy as pie. I, however, just kinda write whatever is on my mind at the time.**~**laughs~Oops! What are you doing reading this anyway? You came here for the fic- read!

Warning: PG, nothing to bad in this chapter ^-^

_Blah blah_ – Character thinking

( blah blah)- Me again! ^-^

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"AAAHHH… (thump)" Vegeta found himself in…actually he didn't know what to call it! "Where am I? What is this?!" He demanded with that trademark sneer. He stood up and as soon as he did, he found himself on the ground again, only with people on top of him. It was Piccolo and Kullin! 

"What a rush!" exclaimed Kullin. (Couldn't you see him saying that?!)

"Get…of…me!!!!" Vegeta painfully got out for his breath had been knocked out of him.

"Oh sorry Vegeta! Didn't see you" said both Kullin and Piccolo together which sounded quite odd since Kullin has a high-pitched voice and Piccolo has a deep one [1]. _Why am I being so nice? Must be Kami. Stupid old man. Why be nice to these bakas!_ Thought Piccolo.

{I see you made it safely.}

"Not you again!" cried Vegeta, getting angry.

Kullin walked over to Vegeta and waved his hand across the Prince's face. "Daijoubu desu ka [2]? There's nobody there!"

Vegeta suddenly grabbed Kullin's arm and acted as if to break it, "Damare[3]! Are you telling me that I'm hearing things?"

"No, of course not, Vegeta." Whimpered Kullin.

"You honestly can't hear him?" asked Piccolo so suddenly that Vegeta let go of Kullin's arm. Kullin quickly ran to Piccolo to get away from Vegeta's temper.

"No," said Kullin finally, rubbing his arm, "You guys are loony or something." He then walked off mumbling, "talking about ghosts! Hmph!"

{I am **not** a ghost} Kullin then was thrown against Vegeta and fell to the ground. Vegeta, however, didn't budge. {I am a spirit and stop quarreling amongst yourselves!}

"Hey! Who are you and why are we here?!" questioned Piccolo.

{Ah, a man who gets to the point.}

"Shizuka na[4]! Get on with it!" Vegeta growled. Kullin was scared out of his wits ans was clinging to Piccolo's leg.

{Watashi wa Shu'ten* and you are here to help save a world.}

"Don't you mean, **the** world?" asked Piccolo, getting slightly annoyed because kullin was cutting of circulation to his leg.

{No, **a** world. The world of the Samurai Troopers. They need your help.}

"Who are the Samurai Troopers?" asked Piccolo getting interested. He had read about a group of young samurai warriors and their mystical yoroi while wandering around the ancient archives.

{They are the guardians of their world, but the evil that has confronted it is too powerful They do not know it, but they will surely die if I do not bring you there.}

"Nani[5]? I don't understand. So you want us three to help some other world we don't even know!" asked Kullin, unlatching himself from Piccolo.

{Actually, I just intended for the Namek-jin and the Saiya-jin. I do not know how you got here. Although, by the marks on your forehead- you were a monk, am I correct?}

"Hai[6], so?"

{You may be of some use, mot much granted, but a little help.}

"Gee, thanks. I feel needed." Grumbled Kullin as he sulked off and sat in what he thought looked like a corner.

{Well, are you three ready to meet the Troopers?}

"Do we have a choice?" growled Vegeta.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"So Kayura? When are these guys going to get here?" asked Touma. 

"Patience is a virtue Touma." Kayura said getting impatient herself. {Why isn't he here?} she thought to herself.

Everyone was getting a little annoyed, after being told that Arago was back and they had to stay there, waiting for Shu'ten who was supposed to be bringing 'recruits'. _What did he mean by that? _Kayura thought.

Suddenly a bright flash and a portal came out of nowhere, right in the middle of Nasuti's living room! Out stepped Shu'ten. And an really short man with black hair and spots on his forehead, a slightly taller man with wild black hair forming a widow's peak, and finally an extremely tall man with a turban and cape.

{Konichi wa, minna-san.[7]}

"Konichi wa, yourself!" said Kayura, dumfounded at the entrance and the characters he brought. "Who are these people?"

{Allow me to introduce, Kullin}

"Hajimemashite.[8]" replied Kullin, performing a neat bow.

{Vegeta}

"Ossu. [9]"murmered Vegeta

{and Piccolo}

Piccolo didn't say anything; just did a quick head bow.

"Well, my name is Kayura and this is Ryo, Touma,…Anubis and finally Naaza." Said Kayura going through the long introductions of 12 people. (You didn't actually think I was going to write all of that now didja? ^-^)

{I told them about Arago and that he has come to destroy this world. That is all I told them. I figured you could tell them the rest, while getting acquainted. Sayonara.[10]}

"Ariagtou, Oyaji" said Vegeta slumping down gracefully on the couch. (I know! How can you 'slump down gracefully' but that's what he did!)

What followed was an extremely uncomfortable silence followed.

…

*cough…

…

until…

"Well, we've better get going…You know to train and all" said Kayura quickly.

"Have fun!" said Rajura.

"Oh, and good luck." said Naaza trying to hide a laugh. With that the warlords left to go back to their apartment.

Then an even worse silence came upon the house.

…

…*sneeze

…

"Um, my parents are going to be worried about me sogoodbye!" yelled Jun as he ran out of the door with his ever popular skateboard tucked protectively under his left arm.

Then the Samurai Troopers and the three strangers sat staring at each other, all thinking-

"Now what?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

What will happen now? Hmmmmmm…stay tuned for the next episode of* cheesy music plays * "Dragonball Troopers". Thinks to herself _I've gotta stop watching my Aunt's soap opera tapes!_

[1]- Wouldn't that sound funny?! Really though, listen to Kullin's voice in the Japanese version then listen to Piccolo's! It would be hilarious!

[2]- Are you ok?, Are you alright?

[3]- Cut it out!

[4]- Shut up!

[*]- A phrase meaning "My name is" so it means "My name is Shu'ten"

[5]- What?

[6]- Yes. You should know this by now you guys!

[7]- Hello, everyone or Hello, people.

[8]- Pleased to meet you (very polite)

[9]- Hi

[10]- Good-bye


	3. Forever Friends

Chapter three

Chapter three! Hai! If you haven't already guessed from the last chapter I like using Japanese, so if I already told you what a particular phrase meant then I won't repeat it. They aren't that hard to remember really. 

Warning: G- Just to let ya know at the end I did not mean for it to sound yaoi. They're just FRIENDS! I might change it into yaoi later and call it something different- but only if you guys want me to. Ryo/ Piccolo, yup I'm weird! 

Blah blah- Character's thinking

(blah blah)- My little quips 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The Samurai Troopers and the three strangers sat looking at one another for what seemed like an eternity until…

"Ok, I can't take this anymore!" yelled Shuu. "I have to get something to eat!"

"Oh, thank Dende! I was wonering when it would be dinner time!" cried Kullin just as loud a Shuu. "I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!"

"Same here, what is it again? Oh yeah, Kullin."

"Iie! Not my kitchen!" yelled nasuti as she ran after them.

"Well, so where are you guys from?" asked Touma in that wonderful New York accent.

"None of your business kid! We were dragged here. This Shu'ten guy didn't even ask us if we wanted to come here." huffed Vegeta, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I agree with Vegeta (nani?) that Shu'ten didn't ask us to come. He just brought us here." Said Piccolo, his turban feeling a bit loose for some reason.

"Oh well, we're sorry about that. You can't really argue with a spirit." Said Ryo.

"Why are you wearing such strange clothing?" asked Seiji, getting a cup of green tea that sat on the coffee table.

"Seiji! Be polite! They're our guests." Said Shin hitting Seiji on the back of his head.

"Oh, that's alright," replied the cool Namek-jin, "It's what we work out in. Vegeta wears his own type of gear, and I wear mine. It's a difference in training style." He then took off his turban because it was becoming so loose that he could hardly keep it from falling over his eyes. It landed with a loud thud on the floor. It wasn't until then that Piccolo realized he wasn't wuite himself. He looked up and saw brown and gold locks of hair…* blink * …**hair? **"Nani?!" He looked down and saw his hands were a lovely tanish color. He quickly ran his tongue over his teeth, his incisors were still a bit too pointy. A sigh of relief and then ran a hand over his ears and they too were human but still retained a slight point. He didn't have **that** much of a power decrease, and he suspected it only dropped a couple hundreds. 

Upon seeing Piccolo in such a state, Vegeta immediately started laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHA! Piccolo's human! HAHAHAHA!" He was becoming so dizzy with laughter that he didn't even realize he had fallen off the couch and was now laying painfully on something.He stopped his laughter and rolled to his side. He reached behind him to figure out what he had fallen on and found something furry…his **tail?** Vegeta jumped up and waved his new tail around noting that it was in perfect condition! 

Touma asked, shocked, "You have a tail?!"

Vegeta answered him in his usual, well-duh-you-baka-what-do-you-think-you're-staring-at tone of voice, "You must be the genius around here huh?"

It was at that time Kullin, Shuu and Nasuti decided to come out of the kitchen.Had it not been for Nasuti, Kullin would have dropped the plate of cookies he had been holding. Kullin fell down laughing and pointing at Piccolo. 

"I don't get it?! Nani? What's so funny!" asked Ryo totally confused.

"He…He's a human! He's supposed to be Namek-jin. Demo…but now he's…he's human!" said Kullin through fits of insane laughter.

"Okay, it's not THAT funny! Damare! Stop!" roared Piccolo and both Kullin and Vegeta stopped laughing at the sudden outburst of rage.

"Fine, Piccolo." Said Vegeta, sitting back down on the couch, trying to dry his tears. Piccolo just walked outside on the balcony.

"Hey! What's your problem! What's so funny. Both of you are human- sort of." Said Touma looking at Vegeta's tail.

"Well, I am," said Kullin, now realizing he had a nose

"I'm not and neither is the Namek-jin." Said Vegeta getting serious, "I am a Saiya-jin from the Planet Vegeta-"

Shuu interrupted, "You mean like your name?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, like my name you baka! As I was saying, I am a Saiya-jin from the Planet Vegeta-"

Shuu interrupted again, "Like his name!"

Vegeta growled, "Hai! Like my name now Shizuka na!"

Shuu coolly ignored him and began chowing down on the cookies Kullin brought in and almost dropped.

Vegeta rubbed his temples and tried to continue, "I am the prince-"

Nasuti jumped in quickly, "You're a prince! Hontou ni [1]?" 

Vegeta is now getting quite annoyed, "Hontou [2]! Would you let me finish!"

Nasuti eeped and shut her mouth

Vegeta replied , "Good. My planet was destroyed long ago by a Ice-jin named Frieza. Revenge soon came to him by way of one of my own people. A third-class Saiya-jin named Kakkarot, who was sent to Chikyuu in order to destroy it and get it ready for sale. However, this never occurredso he stayed on Chikyuu and is now named Goku and has a brat of his own. I soon settled as well and have a son." The saiya-jin's eyes gleamed with pride in this son. "The Namek-jin's story I do not know. He hasn't ever told anyone. I doubt you will know more than I do and that is that he is a great fighter who is to be respected. In my opinion to go from a mystical Namek-jin warrior to the uselessness of your kind is a giant leap down. I will tell you that his appearance has greatly changed. He had green skin, pointy ears and teeth and even has antennae." With all that said Vegeta got up from the couch and gruffly asked, "Have any food in this sty?"

When he stood up it was then that Shuu, Kullin and Nasuti realized he had a tail. 

Nasuti jumped up and pointed at it. "What is that!"

"Sugoi [3]! You got your tail back!"

Nasuti and Shuu just stared at it.

Vegeta, quiet amused by all of this said, "Oh yeah, and Saiya-jins have tails. That's the main reason that we look so different from humanoids."

"But why didn't Shu'ten have that removed as well? I mean he made Piccolo human. So why not make you more human as well?"

Kullin quipped, "Yeah! He gave me a nose!"

Shin whispered, "You didn't have a nose?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't have one in my world. It was cut off a long time ago. I guess with all the changes he was making with Piccolo and Kullin that he got a bit carried away, and grew my tail accidentally."smirked Vegeta, "Kono yarou [4]. Where's my food, onna [5]!"

Nasuti glared at him, but showed him the way to the kitchen where she and everyone else in the room stared at the Prince consume large amounts of food.

"Hey? Where's Ryo?" asked Touma.

"Outside with Piccolo" said Kullin, still mesmerized by Vegeta's table manners, "So, tell me about this Arago person we are supposed to fight."

Meanwhile, out on the balcony,

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ryo stepped outside to see what the problem was with Piccolo. Byakuen followed loyally behind Ryo. Piccolo was leaning against the railing staring out into space. "I don't think being human is all that bad."

Piccolo smirked. "You wouldn't, you are a human. But, you're right, it isn't. But obviously vegeta and Kullin think it's the funniest thing in the world. Hey…" 

Piccolo turned to face Ryo and it was then that Ryo realized Piccolo had deep green eyes. The kind of eyes that could look straight through you and into your soul, seeing who you really are. He gasped.

Piccolo cocked and eyebrow ridge, "What?"

Ryo smiled, "Naw, it's nothing. You just have green eyes, that's all."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Hey, just wondering but are you and the Nasuti girl dating?"

Ryo blushed as red as his shirt and weakly answered, "Hai. We were really careful in trying to keep it a secret from the other guys. How did you tell?"

Piccolo smirked (He does that a lot doesn't he! Oh well, it's his trademark! ^-^), "Call it a gift. I just saw how you look at her and how she looks at you and out two and two together."

"How old are you?"

"Nani?"

He repeated the question, "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old, but I was this age before I came here, but Vegeta and Kullin werw much older than I was. Now, they seem to be around the same age physically. Dooshite [6]?"

"Well, the troopers are around 15 and 16 ourselves. Shu'ten probably just didn't want you guys to be so much older than us. I mean we are only teenagers. But, if you are only 15 years old how could you have acquired senses as acute as your own?"

Piccolo resisted the urge to sigh and hastily replied, "Now's not the time. I'd rather not say."

"Gomen nasai, Piccolo-kun. I just wondered because you spoke with such wisdom. And wisdom only comes through experience. I see now you must have gone through a lot to understand so much about life."

"I see you have some wisdom of your own, Ryo." _Maybe this 'nice' thing isn't so bad. I could learn a lot from Kami; As much as I hate to admit it. _Standing out there in the moonlight, a deep trust and bonded friendship was formed between the two warriors. Their friendship was everlasting.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

See what I mean by yaoi? The last couple of paragraphs were kinda if-y. Just to let you know yet again, that this is NOT a yaoi fic. I might make it shounen- ai, ut only if I have enough people wanting it to be such. Other than that, please R&R! It might take me a while to get the next couple of chapters up- I'm having a problem with my compooter (my way of spelling computer! ^-^). Ta Ta for Now! * glomps Piccolo and snuggles in his cape *

[1]- Really? Do you mean it?

[2]- It's the truth. Really.

[3]- Wow! Cool!

[4]- Dumb Idiot.

[5]- Woman! (used by Wufei from GW often.)

[6]- Why?


	4. School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and am just using the characters for my enjoyment as well as those reading this.   
  
Warning- G, again. I'm still trying to get the characters comfortable with each other. Oh yeah- Kullin is kind of stupid in this. I need him for the comic relief, can't ya tell?   
  
Authoress' Notes: No, this is NOT a Sailor Moon/ Samurai Troppers/ Dragonball Z crossover; I just need the girls from Sailor Moon. I didn't want to put myself in this or my friends because I HATE self-insertion fics, and I like the idea of Piccolo and Lita!   
  
/ blah blah/- Character's thinking. (Gomen! I know I need to stick with one symbol for this, but from now on I'm only using the text format, so you understand.)   
  
(blah blah)- My chatter.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* The Next Day *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP   
  
"Aw man, School! I totally forgot!"   
  
Ryo jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He ran downstairs with his hair uncombed, and shirt still not fully tucked in and his stomach growling, and saw all his friends waiting for him.   
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up!" Ryo asked as he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the door.   
  
"We had to get Kullin, Vegeta and Piccolo presentable for school." Said Touma standing outside.   
  
"We had to get them new clothes." commented Shin as he placed his bookbag over his shoulder,   
  
"We also had to fix their wild hair cuts." remarked Seiji as he ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. (I absolutely LOVE his hair!)   
  
"And they couldn't leave without breakfast!" said Shuu as he walked out of the door behind Seiji. He stopped and looked behind him and then yelled, "Aw, come on guys! You have to come to school, otherwise you could get in trouble with the police! Kids our age are suppose to be in school now! Shu'ten said he had everything already taken care of, so it's alright!"   
  
Ryo yelled with Shuu. "Hayaku! [1]"   
  
Slowly Kullin came out wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'Free Lovin' on the back. He mumbled something about life being unfair, and how he really needed a belt, but no one paid attention to him. (As he always says- "Why me?!")   
  
Vegeta was next with the hair style he wears in GT once Bulma is finished with him (^.~). He has on a great leather jacket that put Seiji back a pretty penny. He was also warned that if he did anything to that jacket he would soon regret it; this is laughed at. (Of course!) To finish his wardrobe is a tight blue shirt and loose blue pants.(Not jeans, PANTS!)   
  
Finally Piccolo comes out with his brown and gold hair cut neatly. (Think Cale from Titan A.E.- Cool movie by the way.) He has on tan carpenter pants, which he also got threatened not to damage in any way from Shuu. He is also wearing a sleek dark green button down shirt, which bring out the color of his eyes, that no one seemed to notice were green until now. (Geez, I feel like I'm at a fashion show- a really bad fashion show! If that sounded stupid then just imagine them in whatever outfit you want. ... Not THAT outfit! Ewwwwwww, gross! Such nasty minds!)   
  
"Okay, see. You don't look so bad." Said Shin turning to walk to school.   
  
"Speak for yourself!" said Kullin, now wishing he had a jacket like Vegeta to cover up the 'Free Lovin' part of his t-shirt.   
  
They were all walking to school since it would be at last another month till Seiji got his driver's license. (I dunno how old you have to be to get your driver's license in Japan. Anyone know?) They didn't mind though, the school was only a couple of miles from Nasuti's house.   
  
"You guys want to pick names? So you can keep your identities a secret? I mean, a Piccolo is a musical instrument in fact." Asked Touma.   
  
"Hai! You can make up new names!" cried Shuu looking at Kullin.   
  
"I don't know any cool names. I just need something short." Said Kullin. (no pun intended.)   
  
"How about Stalin?" joked Vegeta.   
  
Kullin thought about this possible choice for a while then announced, "Hai (F.Y.I.- Hai means more than just yes, but also okay, yeah or right- not as in turn to the right). What about a last name?"   
  
"You're not serious are you?" asked Vegeta, dumbfounded.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" shrugged Kullin.   
  
Everyone was trying their best to keep from laughing at what Vegeta was about to say next.   
  
"How about Joseph Stalin?"   
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a name you would remember!" said Kullin, happy with his new name. He didn't pay any attention to the faces he was receiving and walked way out in front of everyone else. He was proud of himself that he found a new name before Vegeta or Piccolo. He still didn't understand why Vegeta didn't use the name himself, but just ignored it. (Sorry about making Kullin be stupid right here, but I HAD to use this joke! Anyone whos seen this episode of Friends knows exactly what I'm talking about!)   
  
Piccolo took pity on Kullin and jogged up to him. He whispered in Kullin's ear who Joseph Stalin actually was. As soon as Piccolo finished, Kullin turned around and started running after Vegeta yelling, "Shi ne! Shi ne! Shi ne![2] Omae wo korosu![3]"   
  
Vegeta just laughed in return as he easily dodged Kullin, "Kono yarou! [4] So you finally know who Joseph Stalin is! Baka!"   
  
Ryo had had enough and yelled yelled at the two, "Yamero! [5] You still need to find named for yourselves. We only have about 3 minutes till we get to school."   
  
"I don't see why our original names are not suitable. I'm keeping mine." Said piccolo, crossing his arms.   
  
"Why would I change my royal Saiya-jin name to one of your weak Earthling ones?" asked Vegeta, "Hey Kullin, I have another suggestion, how about Hitler!"   
  
He seemed to be considering this until he saw Piccolo shake his head. "Why you! Baka yarou! [6]" He started to run around Vegeta again. "I heard someone call a guy 'Cobarde'. I kind of liked that."   
  
Seiji stared at him and asked, "Do know what that means?"   
  
Kullin looked at him funny, "I heard it on a movie."   
  
Seiji laughed and told him, "Just use your real name like the rest of them , because that name means 'coward' in Spanish."   
  
"Coward!? AHAHAHAHAHAH! Yu want to be called coward?" laughed Vegeta, "Well, I think it suits you!"   
  
"Shizuka na." grumbled Kullin.   
  
"Yamero! We're here." Said Shin.   
  
The school was an old building that had cracks in every wall. All the teachers had tired, strained faces from years of yelling at snot-nosed brats, that parent's dared to call angels. The way the students trudged inside can be compared to prison inmates trudging in a jail house. (This is how I feel EVERYTIME I walk through those god-forsaken doorways! School- yucky!) Our boys walked inside and went to their classes. Kullin followed Shuu, Vegeta, followed Seiji, and Piccolo followed Ryo. Shin, and Touma work very hard in school and didn't want to be bothered. They all met back together at lunch, where they all sat together save Seiji, who was busy flirting with some girls.   
  
"Why isn't he sitting over here with us?" asked Kullin, eating the glob that he swears moved a second ago on his lunch plate.   
  
"Oh, him, He's the Flirt King of this school. If it breathes and has breasts, he'll flirt with it." Said Touma with a hint of jealously in his voice, "How are any of us suppose to get a girlfriend if he steals them all!"   
  
"Hey Piccolo..." said Ryo. "that girl over there keeps looking at you. Go for it!"   
  
"Iie! I couldn't!" (This is where you insert Piccolo's fully embarrassed face. ^.^ )   
  
"She's pretty!" said Ryo urging him on, "Go ahead!"   
  
"I don't want to. Just leave me alone, ok!" said Piccolo, not harshly, but enough to tell Ryo to stay off his back.   
  
Ryo smiled when he realized that Piccolo blushed when he looked at the pretty girl in the corner, and quipped, "Riiiiiiiiiight. Oh, before I forget do you want to stay after school today? They're having soccer tryouts. Wanna come?"   
  
Piccolo, looking relieved said. "Sure...um...one question though."   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"What is soccer?"   
  
*Face vault and huge sweatdrop   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
  
Please review! I love feedback! Thanx to those who HAVE reviewed. I'll get right on typing the rest up. I wanna see how my GW/ DBZ fic will do, so I'm busy on a second part to that one. No, this is not a Piccolo romance fic. Just some action and a good story line (hopefully). Let's see, I think the next chapter is where everything gets a whole lot better. So keeping reading, I won't let ya down!   
  
[1]- Come on!   
  
[2]- Die! Shi means death. Shinigami means God of Death, as in Duo's nickname in GW.   
  
[3]- I will kill you! All Heero fans know what this means!   
  
[4]- You dumb idiot!   
  
[5]- Stop it!   
  
[6]- @$$hole. (I'm telling you DBZ is NOT a children's show in Japan, but I guess you've already figured that out!) 


	5. Girls- Pure Fluff, don't read if you wan...

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I'm not making any money off of 'em. You guys know the drill.  
  
Warning: PG- Gets a little rough in this chapter.  
  
Authoress' Notes: I say again, this is not a SM/ DBZ/ YST crossover. I just need the girls from SM. This is a fiction, so I'm gonna say that this takes place right after the whole Beryl thing, and after Serena gets back with Darien. I'm not using the Japanese names for this one, because I don't know them all. NO, this will not turn into a romance- I don't think. I just wanted to see how I could make Vegeta, Kullin, and Piccolo react to girls flirting with them! Just a stupid little episode. Have fun reading, and please review!  
  
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
"Go for it Lita!"  
  
"Yeah, just look at him! Isn't he gorgeous!"  
  
"I think the one in the leather jacket is cute!"  
  
"No way! 'Free Lovin' is the most adorable!"  
  
A bunch of girls (4 to be precise) are all staring at the Trooper table and talking about the new students.  
  
"Now let's go down the line of those cute guys!" said a girl named Mina.   
  
"Well, Seiji is a total flirt." Said Raye. A girl with long black hair, that almost seems violet.  
  
"And Ryo's already taken." Pouted Lita, who is a ridiculously tall brunette.   
  
"I hear that Kullin is already taken, too!" said a disappointed Mina as she swirled her fork around the goob on her plate.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll make an exception." Smiled Ami as he lent a comforting hand to her friend.  
  
"Well, I like that big strong one over there!"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"That one!" pointed Mina. "I think his name is Shuu."  
  
"Hey! Keep it down, and don't point! They'll realize that we're looking at them!" yelled Raye.  
  
The boys mentioned turned around when they heard Raye yelling, and she immediately clamped her mouth shut with her hands. They chuckled and turned back around.  
  
"Way to go Mrs. Loud-Mouth!" whispered Lita.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys go and introduce yourselves?" asked Ami quietly while half reading her book.  
  
The other three sat there pondering this idea until Raye stood up and said,   
  
"Why not?!"  
  
The other two also stood up and began to walk over to the table until they realized that they were missing someone and then they all ran back to the table and dragged-er, I mean, persuaded Ami to come along with them.  
  
All four females started to hunt their prey as they walked across the lunchroom to the unsuspecting crowd of handsome males.  
  
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
"Don't look now, but there are a bunch of hot cuties coming our way!" said Shuu about to jump off his seat with excitement.   
  
"Don't say anything. Just keep calm." Said Ryo, trying to act as laid back as possible.  
  
"Why are you acting so crazy?" queried Piccolo as he lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"They're GIRLS, no da! [1]"  
  
"So? I don't see the big deal. My female at home is such a loud mouth, that I don't even listen to her anymore. I've toned her out." Huffed Vegeta. He grabbed his soft drink and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"Ohayo! [2]"  
  
All the boys quickly stuttered a response. "H-Hi"   
  
"My name's Raye, and these are my friends, Ami, Mina, and Lita. We were wondering if you guys could help some girls with their English essays?"  
  
Raye then batted her eyelashes and smiled her cute smile and instantly, "Hai!" was heard from all the boys in unison.  
  
"How does she do that?" whispered Mina to Lita.  
  
"I've bee asking myself that question for months!"  
  
"Oh No! I can't. I promised Nasuti that I would watch Jun this afternoon." Said Ryo.  
  
"Um, I'm taken." Laughed Kullin.  
  
The girls turned to look at Vegeta for his answer and were rewarded with a growl. They all backed off.   
  
"So can you Touma?" asked Ami. She had always heard that he was the brightest boy in their school and was hoping to meet him.  
  
Touma blushed and replied in his New York accent, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Ami smiled her sweet smile.  
  
The other girls and guys were staring at the two. Touma and Ami just walked off together talking about some complicated Physics problem.  
  
All girls and guys turn to the reader with looks of disbelief, and shock all over there faces.   
  
"Did I just see that? Ami NOT being shy?" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Touma? Good with the ladies?" questioned Shuu.  
  
Everyone together laughed, "Naw!"  
  
"Anyway, you guys want to meet at the library, at say five?" asked Shin looking at Mina.  
  
"Hai! Five it is then." Said Lita.  
  
"Bye, see you guys later." Smiled Raye as she and the other girls left the lunch room.  
  
Shin and Shuu were staring dreamily at the door the girls passed through moments ago.  
  
"I don't understand. All the women I've encountered have been bossy, self-centered and complete lunatics." pondered Piccolo. (They both start with a 'p'. Sugoi!)  
  
"Here, Here." Vegeta tipped his empty soda can to Piccolo.  
  
"Number 18 really isn't so bad. She can be nice when she wants to be." Said Kullin poking his fingers together.  
  
"You need to get out more."   
  
Kullin stared at Piccolo. "You should be talking. You've never had a girlfriend."  
  
"HA! Piccolo with a girlfriend? On your planet there weren't any girls at all!"  
  
"Say that a little louder Vegeta. I don't think the people across the room heard you!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Guys, guys! Quiet down will ya!" yelled Seiji from across the room and through his horde of females.  
  
Shin, Shuu, Ryo, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kullin all sweatdropped.   
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
I know it's short and stupid, but I wanted to have this. You really didn't have to read this chapter. Actually, I think it would have been better without this chapter. Then the story would stay serious, and have no fun in it. Oh well. This was dumb. If you guys ever think it's just such a wonderful story, and you have to read it again, skip this chapter, k?  
  
[1]- You know. Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi uses this a lot. (He's so cool!)  
  
[2]- Informal hello. 


	6. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I just play with them! ^.^  
  
Warning: Just some imaginary blood. Nothing to get too worked up over. I think I did the medical stuff right, any problems then just DEAL WITH IT! Once again, NO YAOI! They just view themselves as brothers and really close friends.  
  
Authoress' Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Swimming just started and I have to practice everyday. So I barely have time for homework, let alone play-time. I hope ya like it!  
  
/ blah blah/ Character thinking  
  
( blah blah) - My little quips!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Ryo! Ryo, help me! Help me!" shouted Piccolo. He was hanging by chains that were tight around his tall frame. Various blood stains, or what looked like blood stains, were blotted here and there on his once white cape. His turban lay in shreads next to his beaten body.  
  
Ryo instantly began running for his friend when he realized something.   
  
"Wait! Iie! You're not Piccolo! He would never scream for help like that!"   
  
"You're right, Rekka no Ryo."   
  
Suddenly, Piccolo began to twist and turn, contract and expand, until where once the green warrior stood a Nether Soldier was in his place.   
  
Ryo awakened sweat dripping down his face in wild streams. He let out a relieved sign.  
  
"*sigh* Only a dream. Thank Heaven it was only a dream."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
A Nether Soldier appeared out of the shadows. Ryo could not move or speak as he was injected with a cold fluid. He felt the needle pierce his skin and a wave of intense ice liquid came rushing through his veins. It was so cold it almost burned. Then, as if it was never there, the needle was jerked out. He came rushing back to reality as he saw a blindly flash of bright yellow light vaporize the soldier.  
  
He could barely whisper as a concerned Piccolo appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ryo, Ryo can you hear me?"  
  
Ryo gently closed his eyes, and rasped a response. "It...injected me...with something. I... I'm having...trouble...breathing."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get you toone of those human hospitals right now!"   
  
Piccolo quickly lifted Ryo off the bed, and made sure he could still get air without straining. He mentally contacted Kullin who was out with the others. They were forced to go shopping for groceries with Nasuti. (Side-story perhaps.)  
  
Piccolo cursed the makers of this damned city for putting the hospital in the most cluttered area. He didn't want to be caught flying so he had to land in an alleyway a block or two away from the hospital. He was constantly be pushed and shoved by rude passersby who were in some kind of hurry. He spited every one of them.   
  
He ran into the hospital yelling, "My friend needs help! He says he can't breathe!"  
  
"Monsieur, bring him here and lay him down on the cot." A slightly pudgy nurse in her mid-30s with a French accent pushed the cot up to Piccolo. "Are you a relative?"  
  
Piccolo could hardly understand her, but he figured out that she wasn't going to let him stay with Ryo if he was just some friend. He stuttered a little. "I-I'm...um...oniisan [1]. Hai. I am his brother."  
  
"I see. Well, come with me."   
  
She wheeled Ryo into a room that had ER on the front. Piccolo could only guess at what that meant.  
  
A man in a green sort of jumpsuit with white plastic gloves over his hands came hurrying into the room. He walked straight over to Ryo and put his fingers on Ryo's throat.  
  
"His throat is swelling considerably. If we don't stop the swelling he will suffocate."   
  
Just then, there was a loud bang in the hall Piccolo and the nurse had just gone through. The Doctor looked up and immediately began to slowly back away, then run out of the room.  
  
Piccolo quizzically turned around to see a five Nether Soldiers run towards the room.  
  
"Kuso! [2]"  
  
He was about to run out to the soldier when a part of the sidewall gave way to Kullin and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "This is what all the fuss is about? Ha! I've swashed cockroaches bigger than you are. Though, I'd have to say you're far uglier."  
  
The soldiers narrowed their hollow eyes, and charged for the two Z fighters.  
  
/ Perfect. Just enough time./ Piccolo turned around to Ryo who was now wheezing. He placed a hand on Ryo's chest, and the other on his head. He could feel his ki surge around his body, then flow through his arms to his hands, and finally through his fingertips into Ryo's body.   
  
Ryo blinked. / How is this possible? I feel completely fine!/ He sat up on the cot just as Piccolo slumped to the floor.  
  
"Piccolo? Na- Nani?! Iie!"   
  
He checked Piccolo's pulse. / Still strong. He's just exhausted./ He heard faint thuds in the next room. When he glanced out of the door, he saw Vegeta getting rid of the last Nether Soldier. Judging from all the armor left on the ground he judged possibly four had been there, maybe five.   
  
It was about then that Shin, Shuu, Seiji, Touma, Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen came running up to the hospital. All of which were completely out of breath.   
  
Kullin smiled and said, "You missed all the fun!"  
  
Vegeta then realized that a certain tall Namek wasn't with the rest of them.   
  
"Hey? Where's the Green Bean?"  
  
Ryo walked back into the room that had ER on the door, and explained, "He gave me some of his energy. I think he gave a little too much."  
  
Nasuti ran over to Piccolo, "Will he be alright?" Her motherly instinct kicking in.  
  
"Hai. He'll be fine. He does that a lot." said Vegeta, almost smiling as he looked around at the damage he had done. What once was a tidy, clean hospital office, was now a danger zone full of twisted metal, and sharp ragged edges jutting from the destroyed walls. / I love my job./  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You fool! We did not get Ryo!"  
  
"I know sire." The young man shivered. He remembered what happened to his father when he reported they had failed to capture Rekka no Ryo.   
  
"We did, however, severly weaken 'Green Eyes'. We know he is at least, if not as strong, as Ryo himself."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"We don't need Ryo, as long as we have the one they call Piccolo."  
  
The dark figure mused and shifted in his chair as he thought of this. "Get both." He said as he waved his hand to signal he was finished talking.  
  
"As you so desire, master."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
As soon as the team got back to nasuti's house Ryo laid Piccolo down on the bed next to his, where Touma was sleeping but who is now bunking with Seiji. Ryo watched Piccolo as he slept to make sure nothing was wrong. There were times when Nasuti or one of the other guys would keep watch for him, but those were few and far between.   
  
Piccolo slept for about four days until he finally opened his beautiful green eyes. "Ryo?...Where's Ryo?..." Piccolo looked around the room trying to figure just where he was. He tried to sit up. Big mistake. Pain lanced through his spine and travelled through his arms and legs. / Kuso./ Piccolo laid back down, slowly, trying not to upset already sore muscles. / Where is everyone? Hn...well, I can't stay in bed all day. Just gotta stand up quickly./ This time Piccolo grabbed the nightstand for support and hefted himself to his feet. His legs were wobbly, but they held him well enough. He was about to walk to the door when he heard a noise. Glancing around he didn't see anyone. He was too weak to use his ki to sense anyone, so he didn't notice when a Nether Soldier came up behind him and blocked his air supply.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Review please! About the Sailor Moon names, I don't exactly like Sailor Moon. I watch it occasionally, with friends, but not really for pleasure. I guess something about girls in short skirts turns me off, while hot sweaty muscluar men from DBZ somehow purks my interest. Weird! I know! Why would a GIRL go for DBZ over SM? Anyway, thank you for all those who have reviewed. I haven't gotten as many as I thought I would. So if you've read the story, please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[1]- brother (If you couldn't already figure that out.)  
  
[2]- Sh*t 


End file.
